1. Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a plasma display panel includes a phosphor layer within discharge cells partitioned by barrier ribs, and a plurality of electrodes supplied a driving signal to generate a discharge within the discharge cells.
In such a plasma display panel, when a driver supplies the driving signal to the plurality of electrodes, vacuum ultraviolet rays are produced due to a discharge gas filled into the discharge cells. The vacuum ultraviolet rays cause phosphors within the discharge cells to emit light, thereby implementing an image.